


All The Flowers You Want

by Maitimiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían takes her young daughter to meet her parents for the first time. Arwen is more interested in local flora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Flowers You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Arwen had been searching for a very long time already, and on the verge of giving up, when she finally found what she desired, a flower with purple petals to add to her growing bouquet, purple being the only color she had not yet gathered. She couldn't have contained her delighted squeak if she tried.

Unfortunately, the noise gave away her position and within a moment she was in front of a truly menacing presence. Towering above her, a hand on her hip and a stern look on her face, was her mother.

Celebrían gave a curt nod and their guards retreated back to the fire, one of them giving a playful wink at Arwen before walking away. She had to remember to give Emlineth some flowers too sometime. 

Right now, Arwen was somewhat confused about her mother strained feature. It was unusual for people to make such a fuss whenever she walked around to pick up flowers or catch bugs. She had always been allowed to play wherever she pleased, and if going on a trip meant she could never go anywhere, than she didn't like traveling very much. She looked back at the small bush of flowers and started picking the tiny purple stars.

"Arwen," sighed Celebrían behind her, making it clear she was not getting away so easily.

"Naneth," she answered without looking up.

"Arwen look at me."

She did, her arms falling to her sides. Celebrían crossed her arms. 

"Do you know why I am upset?"

"Because I went gathering flowers," she asked, unsure. She looked at her tiny bouquet and let it drop to the ground.

Her mother's face softened them, and she kneeled next to Arwen, taking her small hands on her own. 

"There is nothing wrong with that," she said, tucking a stray tress of hair behind Arwen's ear, "but you mustn't wander around on your own."

"You were never mad at me for wandering before." She pouted.

"We were always safe at home before," she said, "Here you could get lost. What if we never found each other again?" 

"But Naneth, we are immortal. I couldn't possibly get lost _forever_ ," the little girl reasoned. Celebrían sighed and didn't say what else could happen if one got lost in the woods. She would feel safe only when they reached her parent's home at last.

"However," she picks up the flowers her daughter dropped in her own hands, "I wouldn't want to be parted from you for such a long time. Would you want to be away from me?"

"No Naneth!" she exclaimed, eyes wide "I don't ever want to be away from you!"

"Well them you better not wander off on your own." Celebrían gently turned her around and started to weave the flowers into Arwen's braided hair.

"I wanted to make a bouquet for grandmother," she said, picking one last purple flower.

"It will be a few more days before we get there, my love. The flowers will wilt."

"A few more days? But you said we were almost there!" Arwen turned around with her own tiny hands on her hips and an accusatory look in her eyes. Celebrían laughed softly.

"Be patient. A few days is hardly too long. Have we not been traveling for weeks?"

"But I'm tired. Can't we go back?"

Celebrían fought hard to keep her face straight. "Don't you want to meet your grandparents?"

"Elrohir says Grandmother is scary." Arwen leaned against her mother, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Well, Elrohir is a boy. Boys are scared of everything." 

"Will she let me play in her gardens?" 

Celebrían stood up and offered a hand to Arwen.

"Of course she will, my love. She'll let you pick as many flowers as you wish." Arwen smiled so sweetly Celebrían wished she would never grow up. "Now let us go back. Your brothers will be worried about us."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! this is not your actual gift, just something that occurred to me while reading your letter.


End file.
